left4deadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Re: Your Brains
thumb|Imagen de Jonathan Coulton, compositor de la canción.Re: Your brains (Traducido en el juego como Tu cerebro) es parte del soundtrack de Left 4 Dead 2, compuesta por Jonathan Coulton. En el juego puede ser escuchada pulsando el boton de "Usar" sobre las distintas jukebox esparcidas por los mapas del juego. La cancion habla sobre el amigo (Bob) de un sujeto (Tom) resistiendose a un apocalipsis zombi, mientras Tom se resiste, Bob intenta decirle que solamente quieren devorar su cerebro para que se una a ellos (los zombis). Canción full|left|335px Letra Heya Tom, it's Bob, from the office down the hall. Good to see you buddy, how've you been? '' ''Things have been O.K. for me except that I'm a zombie now. I really wish you'd let us in. I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demand. But here's an FYI: you're all gonna die screaming. All we wanna do is eat your brains. We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes All we wanna do is eat your brains. We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains. I don't want to nitpick, Tom, but is this really your plan? '' ''Spend your whole life locked inside a mall? '' ''Maybe that's OK for now but someday you'll be out of food and guns, '' ''Then you'll have to make the call. I'm not surprised to see you haven't thought it through enough. You never had the head for all that bigger picture stuff. But Tom, that's what I do, and I plan on eating you slowly. [ Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/jonathan_coulton/re_your_brains.html ] All we wanna do is eat your brains. We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes. All we wanna do is eat your brains. We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains. I'd like to help you Tom, in any way I can. I sure appreciate the way you're working with me. I'm not a monster Tom, well, technically I am. I guess I am... '' ''Got another meeting Tom, maybe we could wrap it up? I know we'll get to common ground somehow. Meanwhile I'll report back to my colleagues who are chewing on the doors I guess we'll table this for now I'm glad to see you take constructive criticism well Thank you for your time I know we're all busy as hell And we'll put this thing to bed When I bash your head open All we wanna do is eat your brains We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes All we wanna do is eat your brains We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains. Categoría:Musica